The present invention is concerned with a device for tightly sealing bags and/or envelopes destined to the vacuum packaging of various products, in particular, but to limitedly to, foodstuffs.
For that purpose, the use is known of vacuum chambers which incorporate means for welding and clipping the envelope, as well as suction device in order to generate vacuum inside the envelope through valves incorporated in the same envelope.
However, all such systems are relatively expensive, in that they require the use of welding and clipping means, or of disposable envelopes incorporating a valve.